


To be like You

by Sept



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Before the Maze, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept/pseuds/Sept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ll ne s'en souvenait plus, mais Thomas avait toujours admiré Minho. Depuis le début.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be like You

* * *

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la silhouette devant lui.

Il sera ses poings dans les poches, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Son corps était en mode automatique, le jeune adolescent était bien trop captivé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Dans le Labyrinthe.

 

La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, et les couleurs dorées du soleil couchant teintaient de rouge les murs en pierres recouvert de lierre. Cela aurait pu être une magnifique vue si une personne ne luttait pas pour sa survie à l'instant même dans ses murs.

Il pouvait voir combien elle était affolée, perdue, terrorisée à l'idée de se faire attraper par un griffeur et de mourir. Ou pire. De se faire piquer.

Elle courrait pour sa vie. Sa respiration était erratique, son souffle court, ses yeux cherchaient sans cesse un endroit plus sûr, un moyen de s'échapper, refusant le sombre avenir qui se dessinait devant elle. Ses jambes avalaient les mètres aussi rapidement que possible, trébuchant sur des dalles faisant voler la mousse verdâtre qui les recouvrait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que son cœur devait battre le tambour dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans ses oreilles, a tel point qu'il devait être impossible d'entendre autre chose que le battement. Et pourtant la silhouette s'arrêta brusquement, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pourrait l'informer sur la position de ses poursuivants. Scrutant les couloirs de murs en pierres gigantesques, à la recherche de la moindre ombre de ses ennemis. Sa tête tourna d'un coup sur sa droite. Aussitôt, elle se remit à courir dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

 

Le jeune adolescent, ferma brièvement les yeux quand la silhouette tourna à gauche, manquant de se prendre le mur à cause du brusque changement de trajectoire.

Il avait bien trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Quelque chose de fatal. Son regard passa rapidement de la personne devant lui aux griffeurs qui rattrapaient inéluctablement leur proie.

Ce n'était pas possible. ** _Il_** ne pouvait pas mourir.

Son regard s'ancra sur la silhouette à nouveau. C'était celle d'un garçon.

Sa silhouette était robuste. Il l'avait en tout premier lieu remarqué car il faisait partis des rares candidats qui n'était pas caucasien. Il était pour l'instant le seul asiatique. Par la suite c'est son tempérament un peu casse-cou et sa répartie qui l'avait intéressé. C'est finalement sa détermination qui l'avait fasciné. Le W.I.C.K.E.D l'avait rebaptisé Minho, en hommage au premier scientifique qui avait découvert le virus de la Braise. À peine plus âgé que lui-même, il avait pourtant déjà vécu de nombreuses épreuves. Il le savait, il avait été avec lui depuis le début. En spectateur. Bien à l'abri pendant que l'autre risquait sa vie.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, seul signe de stress qu'il pouvait s'offrir sans attirer l'attention.

" _Non ! Pas dans cette direction !_ " Pensa l'adolescent, regardant avec un désespoir grandissant la silhouette se diriger sans le savoir dans un cul de sac. C'était la fin. La fascinante aventure de Minho s'arrêtait là.

Mais aussitôt que le concerné comprit son erreur, il fit demi tour et réussi à reprendre un autre chemin de justesse, plongeant sous les lames affutées du griffeur, pour lui passer en dessous et sortir de l'impasse.

 

Le jeune homme, spectateur de toute la scène avait senti son cœur rater un battement, peut-être même deux. Il eu envie de crier de soulagement, un énorme " _OUUUUIIII !_ " du fond de ses poumons, même sauter de joie, mais il se retint, avec difficulté. Malgré l'afflux d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir, il ne put empêcher un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Qu'il réprima tout aussi vite. Il ne pouvait être vu ainsi.

Il failli grogner de frustration quand le coureur pris à nouveau une mauvaise direction, qui ne tarderait pas à l'amener cette fois ci à un groupe de griffeur. Ses main se crispèrent sur les bords de sa blouse blanche. Cette fois-ci même avec une chance de cocu il n'allait pas en réchapper vivant. A moins que … ?

Il chassa de suite l'idée qui venait de germer dans son crâne. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Et pourtant elle ne le lâchait pas. Tel une mouche tournant autour d'une ampoule, l'idée ne cessait de revenir le tarauder. Il regarda une dernière fois la silhouette qui se dirigeait tout droit vers le piège.

Le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Que s'il mettait à exécution ce qu'il en avait en tête, rien de ne serait plus comme avant. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, il sentait des gouttes de sueur lui glisser dans la nuque. C'était sans aucun doute l'instant qui allait changer sa vie. Il en était conscient.

La main tremblante il s'empara du clavier, tapa rapidement une ligne de code, pris une grande inspiration, et... appuya sur "entrée".

 

La silhouette s'arrêta brusquement, trébuchant presque. L'adolescent leva la main, touchant l'écran holographique qui lui retransmettait l'horrible scène d'action. Un petit mouvement du poignet droit, glissant vers l'arrière, accompagné de sa main gauche qui pianotait sur plusieurs touches et le voilà au contrôle de la silhouette.

Ses yeux analysèrent rapidement le plan du labyrinthe qu'il avait affiché sur un autre écran. Plusieurs points bougeaient. L'un d'eux était Minho.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

 

* * *

 

Minho était à bout de souffle, cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'un griffeur le pourchassait. Et pour améliorer le tout il était perdu dans une zone du Labyrinthe qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait réussi à le semer pour l'instant. Il était assez fier d'avoir pu plonger sous le griffeur pour s'en sortir. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Newt et Alby en entendrait parler pendant des jours. S'il s'en sortait vivant.

Alors qu'il venait de tourner à un embranchement, il sentit soudainement son corps s'arrêter. Hein ?

L'asiatique poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes, mais elles ne bougèrent pas d'un iota. Non ! Ça faisait des semaines qu'il courrait chaque jour, comment ses jambes pouvaient-elles le trahir ainsi, au pire des moments possible ? Etait-il paralysé ? Avait-il bien plus peur qu'il ne le pensait ?

_Clic clic clic_

Le griffeur approchait.

Il se concentra à nouveau et sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur quand ses jambes bougèrent à nouveau. Qui se transforma en horreur quand elles ne prirent pas la direction qu'il voulait.

_Comment ?!_

_Non !_

Il retournait sur ses pas, droit dans les pattes du griffeur ! Quelque chose le contrôlait ! Il résista de toutes ses forces, mais ses pieds continuèrent à le mener rapidement vers un mur. Il ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait s'y cogner mais à la place il sentit le lierre lui fouetter le visage.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une alcôve, crée par une fissuration dans le mur. Elle était suffisamment large pour l'accueillir et la verdure la recouvrant en faisait une parfaite cachète.

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il passait, toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Seuls ses yeux lui obéissaient.

Il entendit le cliquetis des pas du griffeur quand il passa devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de se sortir de l'emprise paralysante qui emprisonnait son corps, des cliquetis résonnèrent à nouveau.

Beaucoup de cliquetis.

Il regarda horrifié à travers le feuillage une dizaine de ces horribles monstres arriver de l'embranchement qu'il avait emprunté avant qu'il ne soit obligé de faire demi-tour.

Ils passèrent tous devant lui sans le remarquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit à nouveau son corps bouger contre sa volonté. Ses pieds commencèrent à marcher puis à courir à un rythme constant. Comme il faisait d'habitude. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui le décidait. Il se débattit encore, effrayé d'être ainsi à la merci d'une force invisible, quand bien même elle semblait lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, les blocards avaient l'impression de n'être que des marionnettes aux ordres d'une entité supérieure qui semblait s'amuser de leurs malheurs.

Ses foulées ralentirent, juste assez pour éviter de se faire remarquer par un autre griffeur qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

Cela dura de longues minutes, où Minho, forcé de constater que la force invisible lui faisait éviter les troubles sur sa route, se laissa faire. Temporairement. Ses pas se rythmaient au gré des griffeurs qu'il rencontrait, comme s'il savait d'avance d'où ils allaient sortir. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure. Il prit soin de noter le chemin qu'il prenait, mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait, chaque repère possible. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses rats à la lumière rouge ne vint l'observer. Il n'en croisa aucun, il avait l'impression que tout comme les griffeurs, la force invisible prenait soin de les éviter eux aussi.

Cela n'empêchait pas ses poumons d'être en feu et ses mollets de se contracter douloureusement à chaque pas. S'il avait l'habitude de courir, c'était à son rythme. Hors il venait de courir une heure comme un dératé pour sauver sa vie, ce qui était complètement différent. Mais le souffle commençait à revenir et son cœur à battre normalement.

Le contrôle de son corps lui revint si soudainement que, décontenancé, il s'étala par terre de surprise. Il releva le tête et observa sa main qu'il fit bouger en la tournant dans un sens, puis dans un autre. Se redressant il savoura le plaisir d'avoir ses membres qui lui répondaient enfin.

Il tourna rapidement sur lui-même pour se repérer. Il faisait un peu plus sombre mais toujours jour. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le logo "W.I.C.K.E.D" inscrit sur le mur en face de lui, une profonde fissure coupant le mot au niveau du "C". Il connaissait cet endroit ! Cela faisait partie des rares repères qu'il avait remarqué dans le labyrinthe pour l'instant. Il n'était qu'a une trentaine de minutes du bloc. Se remettant en course pour rentrer à l'abri, il pensa une dernière fois à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Comment une force invisible pouvait-elle contrôler le corps de quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'une personne était derrière tout ça ? Comment savait-elle qu'en le laissant ici, il allait retrouver son chemin ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas un hasard.

C'était bien trop de questions sans réponses.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une farce du destin, mais lui qui ce matin, commençait à désespérer de trouver la sortie, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que le monde n'était pas aussi pourri qu'il ne le pensait. Il en venait même à apprécier les derniers rayons du soleil sur son visage avant qu'ils ne se fassent engloutir par les énormes murs.

Il était toujours bloqué dans le labyrinthe, il venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort atroce, demain il aurait des courbatures partout dans les jambes, mais pour une fois, quelque chose de bon s'était passé.

 

* * *

 

L'adolescent souffla, relâchant sa respiration. Pris dans le feu de l'action il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il le regratta néanmoins quand de petits points noirs apparurent brièvement dans son champ de vision.

Il décontracta son corps crispé par le suspens. Il l'avait sauvé. Lui qui avait aidé à construire le Labyrinthe, avait même assisté à l'envoi des sujets à l'intérieur, lui qui faisait partit du W.I.C.K.E.D, avait aidé un coureur à s'en sortir. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles.

 

La réalité sembla s'écraser d'un seul coup sur ses épaules. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur ses collègues. Leurs visages impassibles étaient tout comme lui, éclairé par la lumière bleue des écrans. Leurs regards rivés sur des courbes qui s'animaient et des chiffres qui défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Il fixa brièvement sa patronne, une femme toute habillée de blanc, le chignon serré, pas une seule mèche châtain ne dépassait. La chancelière Paige, dirigeante du W.I.C.K.E.D. Elle du sentir son regard car elle leva la tête et le dévisagea à son tour. Elle le regarda intensément quelques instants, semblant profondément prise dans ses pensées. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne retourne vers son écran, comme inspirée.

Personne n'avait rien vu. Il se permit de se détendre et relâcher ses muscles contractés par l'adrénaline. Il gigota un peu, la blouse de scientifique qu'il portait le faisant suffoquer de chaleur. Même si c'était sans aucun doute le stress qui avait fait monter sa chaleur corporelle.

Il se tourna son attention vers une autre fille. De son âge. Ses cheveux foncés caressaient ses joues, sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la blouse qu'elle portait. Teresa. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée, elle pencha la tête sur le coté d'une manière interrogative, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse.

 

Il retourna son attention vers l'adolescent de l'écran qu'il venait de sauver. Il se dirigeait vers le centre du Labyrinthe. Il était suffisamment dans les temps pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour les portes qui se refermeraient bientôt.

Il avait toujours admiré Minho. Pour son endurance et son courage, mais surtout à sa manière de toujours se tenir haut et fier contre les autres. De ne pas avoir peur de ses choix, mais au contraire être certain de ses principes et convictions. De ne pas hésiter une seule seconde à aller contre le courant s'il le fallait. Il l'avait observé dans des moments désespérés, ternir envers et contre tout. Se battre sans flancher.

Il se demandait si dans sa situation, il aurait agi aussi héroïquement. Il voulait y croire. Mais bien protégé dans son laboratoire, il se sentait bien lâche en comparaison. Pourtant, chaque jour qui passait il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de la détermination de Minho. De lui ressembler.

Là, dans ce laboratoire trop propre, alors qu'il venait de commettre l'irréparable, il se sentait bien plus proche de Minho qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Plus tard il pourrait peut-être même faire partie de ces personnes qu'il admirait tant.

Il avait particulièrement conscience qu'en prenant la décision d'aider le jeune asiatique, il venait de choisir son camps, avec les blocards.

 

**Contre le W.I.C.K.E.D.**

 

Il avait enfreint les règles, faussé les variables, embrouillé les schémas, mais il savait que si la scène se reproduisait il le referait.

Il ferait en sorte de les sauver.

Qu'importe qu'il foute en l'air des années de son travail, ainsi que ceux de ses collègues. Il avait toujours eu le doute sur ce qu'il faisait. Était-ce la bonne solution ? Est-ce que ce qu'il faisait partie des gentils ? Il avait toujours sût au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à l'épidémie. Qu'ils s'obstinaient dans une impasse. Mais trop effrayé par les conséquences d'une telle pensée, il l'avait refoulé. Aujourd'hui il l'avait affronté en face.

Cette nuit quand le jeune adolescent se coucha dans la pièce à l'ambiance froide qui lui servait de chambre, en tout point identique à celle de ses collègues, il s'endormit sans mauvais rêves.

 

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Thomas était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

 

 


End file.
